crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loyalists
The Loyalists are a group of Steel Cove members whose goal are to protect the United States of America and to attempt to bring down large-scale criminal organizations. Summary The Loyalists consists of 3 members whose goal is to protect the United States from large-scale crime organizations. The group has always worked for Steel Cove, although each member has a different background with the US government. They are all fierce nationalists who would do anything for their country. They are all trained in stealth, but they also are good with the latest technology, offered to them by the US government. The group originally started from Martyr and Download, two middle school buddies who were very into politics at the time. They went to highschool together and met Rat there, where the now trio graduated together and went into different fields of work. The public always hated that they always seemed to agree with what the government said, so they left their jobs as politicians to work directly for the government. The president at the time appreciated their nationalism and companionship and offered them a job for Steel Cove, which they all accepted to protect their nation. They all use USRs because they are both good for stealth and loud, yet mostly because is was created in the United States. Members The 3 members of the group are Rat, Martyr, and Download. |-| Martyr Martyr= Martyr was a goody-too-shoes from the day he learned to speak. He always followed the rules to a T when by himself and got straight A's in school, save a B or two. He met Rat in middle school and, for some reason, because friends with him. He was routinely manipulated to use his smarts on small school pranks, yet it didn't bother him very much. He met Download through Rat in highschool and the now trio did everything together. They went to college together and, although they went into different fields, they all had the goal of improving the United States. Martyr went into the designing field and designed buildings, with Download helping by wiring electricity into the buildings. After a few years of "radio silence" from Rat, Martyr mysteriously got a call from Rat, asking if he wanted to join a government organization called Steel Cove. He wasn't sure about it, but Download managed to talk him into it. They all worked as high-ranking guards for a while until the high-ups realized that they were good enough together to have their own group, which the 3 named "The Loyalists" due to their loyalty to their country. Now, Martyr works as the main planner for loud operations and participant in stealth operations. He's very good at sneaking around yet isn't as good with a gun. |-| Download Download= Download was always a "teacher's pet" during his school years. With no friends (with the occasional one or two acquaintances), he was a pretty lonely nerd, he always had outstanding grades and was very conservative, although not as much as Rat. He never got anything less than an A. Once he got to highschool, though, he met Rat, who quickly became his friend, and Rat helped Download meet Martyr. Together, the trio pulled off small yet elaborate pranks, with Download convincing Martyr to participate in them. Once they got out of highschool, Download went to college and majored in Computer Science and minored in engineering, and went to work with Martyr while Rat was off being a politician. Download worked on the electrical wiring in buildings that Martyr designed for a few years, until Download received a phone call from Rat about Steel Cove. Download accepted and managed to convince Martyr to join him as well. Now, as a technician, Download relies on his engineering and hacking skills to infiltrate places that they attack. In loud missions, he hacks what he needs to, disables security systems, and sometimes blows stuff up to get in somewhere. |-| Rat Rat= Rat was born into a middle-class family living an average American life. Living in the suburbs, he went to school, yet always attempted to find his way around the rules. He loved firearms and went hunting regularly in Arizona. He's very Conservative in every way and can never be persuaded by and argument. In middle school, he met Martyr, and the two of them quickly became buddies. They planned very small-scale operations for fun (ex. rigging school elections), although Rat found it tough to convince Martyr to partake in these small operations. This problem was solved in highschool, however, when Rat met Download, who was willing to bend the rules much more than Martyr was. Together, they frequently convinced Martyr to do the operations to "have some fun". They worked together through college, where Rat decided to major in politics. He broke off from the group when he became mildly big name in his state, yet the public hated how he always agreed with what the government had to say. The government eventually caught onto his interests and political views and decided to ask him if he wanted to join a secret government program that they called Steel Cove. He said yes and the government told him to contact anyone he wanted to join alongside him. He called Download and Martyr, who agreed, and after a few months of working as high-ranking guards, their outstanding performance was recognized and they were promoted to have their own group, with Rat doing most of the loud work, although he still participates in stealth operations. Category:Characters